


P r o t e c t  Y o u | J i k o o k

by Jixhoek



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Bottom Jungkook, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jimin is 22, Jimins wanted to be a police officer, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Illness, Smut, Time Skips, Top Jimin, Zombie Apocalypse, age gap, apocalypse au, jikook - Freeform, jungkook is 18, jungkook was in high school, kookmin, may be a long story, mental problems, slowish burn, smut smut, they eventually get together and when they do they’re so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jixhoek/pseuds/Jixhoek
Summary: Ever since he was little, Jimins Dad had worked as a police officer. And since then he's been taught everything his Dad knew. And now at the age of twenty two, Jimin finally decides to follow in the footsteps of his Father.But what happens when his plans get demolished all because of an unexpected zombie apocalypse?On Jimins journey to a safe place, he may lose a few friends along the way, but he also gains some too.
Relationships: Jeon Junkook/Park Jimin
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll do anything to protect you"

"Even if it costs me my life"

Jikook story  
In the world of the walking dead  
In the world of an apocalypse

××××××××

(I do not own anything but the storyline)

×××××××× 

• A Jikook au story •

How it started  
How they met  
How they fell in love  
And their struggles in between

~Who knows how it may end~  
Will they both live happily ever after?  
Or will they watch each-other die?


	2. The start of something terrible

He sighed as he continued to walk, the twigs and dried up, fallen leaves under his feet crunching as he went, with a pair of footsteps following his own.

He wasn't particularly happy with him right now.

"Come on Kook, catch up" He mumbled to the man behind him, Jungkook huffed as he jogged up next to him.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Jimin was just turning 22 when the disease broke through, he was driving home from just hanging out with his friends.

He had stopped at a red light, and right there, as turned his head, he saw a man limping towards his stopped car.

What he saw was hard to explain, but I'll explain anyway.

His skin was in between grey and yellow, he had a large gash on his left side, that you could see through the cut in his shirt, allowing you to see some of his organs, which of course shouldn't be possible, it looked like he'd been tortured, that man shouldn't be moving.

His eyes were a strange shiny gold color, which were hard to look away from.  
All this and he was still staring. Not moving to try and help him.   
Not attempting to ask if he was okay.  
Not even driving away to save his life, actually, to be really honest, he didn't really know if his life was in danger or not, for all he knew this could have been a prank.

He just sat and stared.

And that was his worst mistake.

As, what looked like a dead man, was getting closer, a woman looking like she was in her late 20's was close by, closer than Jimin was.

The man saw her, and turned instantly, following her instead. He kept following her, which edged Jimin to try and fucking move and do something! But still he was frozen.

The man got closer and closer until...

H-he bit her.

A whisper of 'Oh..my god' left his mouth, as he watched the scene before him unfold.

That thing just- clamped his disgusting, dying teeth down onto her arm, ripping her skin off and going in for another bite.

The woman screamed and tried to pulled her arm back, but the man- the- he doesn't know what to call it anymore- was stronger than her, he just kept ripping her skin off. Not stopping, even after all her wailing and thrashing, her calling for help and trying to claw its arms and face away.

Nothing worked, and finally that's when Jimin snapped out of his trance, and slammed on the gas, not noticing that the light had already turned green then red again. He was too busy trying to get that image of the crying woman being eaten alive, out of his brain.

He didn't realise he was crying until the road started to get blurry, Jimin doesn't normally cry, so when his tears started overflowing, he started to panic and he couldn't control it.

I mean how would you feel if you saw a person getting their skin ripped off, piece by piece... Right in front of you.

Just thinking about it made him shudder if disgust.

What was that?!

~

When he got home, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to think, it felt like he was in a movie, that thing was basically a zombie, i mean he looked it at least.  
What else could it have been, the man looked dead AND he ate a woman for crying out loud.

He turned on the TV, switching straight to the news, just to make sure of his predictions, and if anyone other than him has seen something like that thing. What if what he just saw was a hallucination..?

It couldn't be, that man was 100% real. But it wouldn't be crazy to think he could hallucinate something like that, so much has happened to him until now.

When he finally saw what was on the screen, his breath got caught in his throat, his face went pale and he lost all feeling in his body .

There on the screen was a news reporter, with a picture next to her of people in the hospital looking the exact same as the man he saw before, some pictures were of them just laying there, staring at people, and others were of them..eating people, human beings. Just like he saw, with his own two eyes, not twenty minutes ago.

'No....no please, this is not real' he pleaded to himself, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, there was no way this could happen, how was it even possible.

He wasn't listening much, but what he could catch from the reporter was that people have been getting a disease, how or where it came from is unknown.

This is bullshit, they know, they have to know, what does that even mean, HOW COULD SOMEONE GET THIS SICK, AND THEY DON'T KNOW THE CAUSE??

He quickly fumbled for his phone, he had to call his friends, he had to make sure they were okay. 

He called the first one, his best friend Taehyung. It took a while for it to connect but when it finally did, it rang and rang and rang... nothing.

How is that possible, he JUST left his house, how could something have happened so fast?!?

He tried to call Jin, but again, nothing. 

So he tried the last option, Hoseok.

It rang...and rang, until finally he picked up.

"Hey Chim, what's up?" He asked, he sounded like he was just munching on a snack, oblivious to what has happened.

He heard people speaking in the background, was it the guys?? Why didn't they answer when I called!

"Hyung, are you guys okay?? Did you see the news? Did anything happen to you??" He asked frantically, "No? hey calm down Park Jimin, is something wrong?" He said, giving Jimin all his attention. 

"Hoseok, turn on the news right now" He all but yelled, he felt like his heart was giving out, but he had to calm down, this was a terrifying thing to even think about, the fact that people are eating other people because of an illness..

"Hey hey, Jimin just tell me whats wrong, what happened??" He said, trying to calm his friend as best he could through the phone.

"Hoseok!! just please turn on the news!!!" He shouted, he got too frustrated to even explain anything, so he tried to get his hyung to finally listen to him.

"Okay!! okay" He could hear shuffling on the other end, and the TV channels being switched, and that's when the line grew silent, all he could hear was the same voice, of that same annoying reporter, telling the same story...

"Jimin" He finally heard the hushed voice of his best friend, mumbling through the speaker of his phone.

"Jimin, what do we do?" He whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ———————————————————————
> 
> A\N:  
> First chapter is dOne!!!   
> Yaaaaaaay  
> I really hope this turns out good, and that some of you will like it!!!!!! ❤💞
> 
> BTW if you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing, pls let me knOw!!!
> 
> ———————————————————————


	3. Slowly finding out-part1

Silence.

Complete silence.

The tension between the two guys was extremely thick, as they walked side by side, to their next destination. 

"You know you can't just ignore me forever, right?" Sighed the younger of the two. They had just had a fight and weren't on such great terms.

The older still kept quiet, not interested in replying and quite possibly saying something he doesn't mean to the younger, out of anger.

He was still fuming, but knew he shouldn't be. What happened was in the past, and couldn't be changed. Plus, they only had each other now.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Jungkook was 19.  
Quiet a young age, to have something like this happen.  
But his age wouldn't have changed anything that was about to occur.

Jungkook's family didn't find out about the disease until it was too late, something Jungkook wishes he could change everyday.

~

Jungkook had just woken up, early in the morning, walking downstairs to get some breakfast.

He came to a sudden halt, as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

He heard weird noises coming from the downstairs bathroom. He slowly followed the sound, coming from behind the bathroom door, which was slightly ajar.

He pushed open the door, only to see nothing inside.. "Huh I guess i was just hearing things" he mumbled to himself.

He left the bathroom and continued his way to the kitchen. He walked in with a chirpy'Good morning' as he usually did, and walked over to the island table in the middle of the room.

His mom was turned around, her back facing Jungkook as she was mixing scrambled eggs in a pan.

Jungkook sat silently waiting, as he thought about where his dad must be. He's always at the table in the morning.

Weird....

He decided to ask about him.

"Mom, where's dad gone?" He asked curiously.

"Uuh, mmm, i.. Don't.. Don't know" she struggled to say.

Jungkook immediately thought something was wrong. His mom never stuttered unless she was really sick, sick enough to stay in bed all day. Her skin was pale, like she'd been deprived of sunlight.

He tilted his head to the side slightly, unsure of what to ask next.   
"Mom.. Are you feeling okay?" He stood up to check his mothers temperature. 

She said nothing and continued mixing the eggs.  
..well now, burnt eggs.

"Mom what are you doing?!" He instantly pulled the pan off of the stove, turning it off in the process.

He turned his mom around to look her in the eyes. "Are you okay? Are you feeling sick??" He asked, frantically feeling her face and forehead for a temperature.

"No sweetie, I'm fine don't worry" she sweetly smiled at her son, putting her hand against his cheek.

As she did that he saw her forearm, wrapped up in a bandage. 

In one quick motion, he grabbed her arm to examine it, causing her to let out a loud hiss, in pain.

"Mom, what's this?" He asked calmly, "Did you get hurt? Is that why you're feeling sick?" He tried to get an answer out of her, anything other than 'I'm okay'. Even a explanation as to what happened.

"No I just fell and hit my arm, its okay its just a small scratch" she tried to convince him.

"Then why's it bleeding through the bandage?" He questioned, curiously.

He started pulling the bandage off slowly, carful not to hurt her.

As soon as he started, his mom quickly held his arms, stopping his from carrying on.

"I want to see, I want to make sure its not infected" he lied. He just wanted to see if she was telling the truth, if she actually fell, if it was actually 'just a scratch'.

She let his arms go, letting him unwrap the thin bandage.

Once he finished, and pulled it off completely, he realised he was right, that what was underneath clearly wasn't just a scratch.

It was a deep, deep cut..maybe you'd call it a gash? Not really made by a knife, but more like teeth marks..?

"Mom, what..? What happened? I don't understand. How did this happen?" He didn't really know what to say, or what to ask, or even what that could possibly be from.

It was still bleeding, so he ran to the cabinet and pulled out a small hand towel, heading back to put it on her arm.

"M-mom I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do!" He frantically said, he's never dealt with blood or anything like this before, so it was only normal to panic.

"Baby it's okay, I'm okay, I'm fine" she said once again.

She pulled her arm away, wrapping it back up with the bandage again. He stared at her worriedly, he knew he had to do something, he knew this wasn't right, she wasn't acting normal.

But he listened to his mother anyway  
If she said she was fine, then she must be. His mom never lied.

~~~~~~~

Its been a few weeks since then. Turns out his dad had just gone to work a little early, that's why he didn't see him.

His moms arm still hasn't healed, but he ignored it, convinced his mom was okay if she said so.

He also found out that his dad had the same bandage, but on his bicep. 

He just ignored that too. He didn't want to have to worry about something if it was nothing big, like they said.

~~~~~~~

Jungkook acted a little strange most of the time. And thats cause- because... well.. he wasn't normal, technically.

When he was born, the doctors had told his parents that there was a problem in a certain part of his brain. It was growing somewhat normally, but not as normal as any other person. And there wasn't anything that could help change that.

They said he would grow up just like any other child, but he'd need help to adjust.

The doctors never told them what exactly it was that he had. They would never go into detail about it either, which had them fuming, still. But there was nothing they could do about it, they couldn't do anything about it, except raise their baby and help him, to the best of their ability.

He knew about this of course, but didn't think it was really a problem. 

He was fine, he saw himself like anyone else.

But the fact that he was different never left his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ———————————————————————
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Chapter two finished. Hallelujah!!!!!!!
> 
> I actually wrote this in like 20 minutes I've been trying to get this out of my head, and finally write it and I'm finally done with this.
> 
> And yEt there is another part to this one👏👏👏
> 
> Lmao expect the second part to this, it continues JKs story before meeting JM.
> 
> Anyway!!! Hope you enjoy and that this chapter is good ig😳😳
> 
> Byyyye✌💖
> 
> ———————————————————————


	4. Slowly find out part-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __________________________________
> 
> A/N: Just a little heads up in case you didn’t realize: the little parts at the beginning are Important parts of the future.
> 
> __________________________________

Jungkook sighed as he stared at the back of Jimin's head while they trekked over the fallen leaves and branches. 

He was getting frustrated with this situation, but didn't know what to say or do to help make it better. Or at least to ease the tension between them, so he wouldn't feel the pain in his chest anymore.

Guilt.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Jungkook woke up to the blaring sound of his alarm.

He had school, nothing new.  
He got up, went to the bathroom, changed his clothes and walked downstairs, getting a quick breakfast.

His parents haven't been going to work lately, they said they've been feeling sick.

He ran back upstairs, walked into their room and have them each a kiss on the head, wishing them to get better soon, then left for school.

It's become a routine, really.

He's been hearing about this disease spreading about in different countries, no one has said anything about it reaching here. Now that he thinks of it he definitely hopes it has nothing to do with bites..  
He's not exactly sure what it does, but he has heard that most of the people that HAVE the disease are killed within the day.

It's quite scary to be completely honest, but then again any disease is. He doesn't think there is anything special about this one.

~~~~~~~

During fourth period, his class was interrupted with his principals voice, loud and clear in the speakers of his school.

It was a warning..? 

He mentioned something about..people being put in the hospital.

'Was he talking about that weird disease?' Jungkook thought.

Jungkook listened intently as the principal said that the disease has reached them. As he continued to listen, the principal had told them to go home early, saying that the police have suggested everyone stay inside their houses until further notice. They didn't think it would get this bad.

Jungkook gathered his things and shoved them in his bag, then said goodbye to his friends before leaving school.

~

He was currently walking home from school.

So many thoughts were clouding his head right now, he didn't know what to think of the situation. So many thoughts, and a few of them were 'is it so bad that we can't leave our homes?' 'Is it that bad that the police have to get involved?' 'Does any of this have to do with what mom and dad have?..'  
He needed information, and he needed to be reassured.

He quickly turned to the first convenience store he saw had a TV. He all but ran inside, his eyes flickering between the man and the TV.

'Uh hey, could you turn on the news' he asked the man behind the desk. He wondered if he might've sounded a bit rude.

'Please' he hurriedly added. The man gave him a weird look, wondering why a highschool kid was out of school so early, yet still wearing his uniform. 

'Sure' he said, before picking up the remote and switching to the right channel.

Both of the expressions on their faces contorted into ones of complete and utter shock, what was on the screen was basically the glue holding them to their places.

They stood frozen as they watched the news reporter, explaining the current news he'd heard a bit about in the warning at school. She explained how this unnamed disease was spreading everywhere, all different countries, continents, and it had finally reached them.

She explained how the disease made some people eat others.  
Behind her, they showed pictures of all the different streets of people in different countries.  
All of these people were either eating each other, or being eaten, or people being restrained, their family members crying out of pure fear as those things were taken away.

From the way it looked, you'd probably just say they looked insane. You'd say they were just crazy cannibals.

But the only difference between cannibals and these diseased people, was the miscolored skin basically pealing off of the people. It looked like they were already dead, but somehow still moving around.

So yeah, basically, you'd most likely call them Zombies.

The man behind the counter nearly shrieked in horror, hurriedly grabbing his phone, then walking around his counter and starting to push Jungkook out of his store, all the while trying to call someone on the phone.

'Go home kid, you saw what they said, it's not safe!' He all but shouted, not even checking Jungkook for confirmation, before shutting and locking the door to the store.

Jungkook stood and stared in disbelief, 'so this is real?' He thought, he didn't feel as scared as he should be, but maybe the real shock hasn't reached him yet. He thought of all the people that were dying, then thought of his parents..waiting at home, with bites. He smiled before starting on his way home.

~

Once he got home, Jungkook went to the fridge and grabbed a drink, then decided to turn on the TV to the news channel to get more information about these diseased people.

He walked into the living room, turning on the TV before surfing through the channels, finally landing on the news.

~

So far he's understood a few things, things like:

They technically are zombies.

They haven't found out what caused it.

They don't know what cures it.

And they only die from any kind of injury to the head.

How have they only found this out now?

But still, this information excited Jungkook. He's never been put in a life threatening situation. He's never had to hurt something or someone for any reason.

He felt that this new feeling was something he liked, something exhilarating, something life changing. And it is, if they can't find a cure yet, people are still dying. Its happening all over the world, so its kind of like the apocalypse. Changing the world as he thinks about it.

~

Time was ticking by, and Jungkook was still lost in his thoughts, smiling to himself. Then a noise was heard from upstairs.

His parents were probably just waking up. He grabbed his phone to check the time 12:38 pm

He'd gotten home an hour and a half ago. Guess he really was in a trance for a while. He got up and thought about checking on his parents, not knowing what to expect.

He could be right, and they could be infected like he thinks they are. Or he could be wrong and they are actually just sick.

But if they were sick.. Where on earth could they have gotten those bite marks from.   
Its too obvious, so he's already decided to rummage through the draws in the kitchen to find the sharpest knife he can find. 

~

You could probably predict what happens next.  
Not that hard actually.

Yes, Jungkook found them infected with the disease. 

Yes, they did in fact try to attack him.

Yes, he did kill both his parents.

And no, he did not feel guilty.

———————————————————————


	5. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __________________________________
> 
> A/N: so chapter 4 is the last chapter that has a flash forward. Just FYI.
> 
> __________________________________

Jimin has been locked up in his house ever since that call. He didn't want to have to risk going outside, not knowing what might be waiting for him.

And eight days have passed since his phone call with Hoseok. Eight days have passed since he'd found out the world was basically ending.  
What he didn't know, was how much longer this all was going on, before he found out in the first place, but he can't dwell on that right now.

Right now, he was about to leave to go to Taehyung's place. They'd planned to get together and find the safest place they could stay at until this 'disease' got cured or whatever they expected.  
Their destination was a small farmhouse Tae's uncle owned  
But that was all the way across the country.  
Their chances of getting there before they themselves get infected is quite low, but they are willing to take that chance.  
All they needed was Jimin to get there safely, and on time.

He had a backpack slung over his shoulder, with everything he might need for a while away from his home.  
He brought an extra bag of a few guns he owned and have been passed to him by his Dad; who was a retired officer.

Jimin was training to be a police officer himself, he has been for quite some time now. He's been the top of his class so far. So of course he knows how to use all the guns he has, and he's definitely not too worried about having to use them on anyone.  
Its not the first time anyway..

After he made sure he had everything he may need, he grabbed his car keys and paced out into his garage. He packed his trunk with both his bags, shut the trunk and hopped into the car. He picked up the garage door remote, made sure he has his seatbelt buckled and all his doors were locked before opening the door and starting on his way to Tae's.

~

On his drive there, he didn't see any people around anywhere. It was as if it was a ghost town.   
Completely empty.  
How could something like this change so quickly in a short time span of one week? It could've been more, Jimin might never know. He never knew when it started.

About five minutes into the drive there, he was starting to get a little creeped out. He didn't like the feeling of thinking that he might be the only one in this town. He quickly shook that thought away, remembering where he was going, and who was waiting for him.

He stepped on the gas, seeing as there was no one here, no one would care if he passes the speed limit. He needs to get there in 7 minutes. That's all he has left.

His eyes kept glancing between the road, his watch, then the sidewalks. Never stopping. He didn't know why he was so paranoid something was around.  
He also didn't know what he thought was waiting for him at that house. But as soon as he parked the car in front of his best friends house, quickly getting out and grabbing his bags. He knew something wasn't right.

He didn't know how, or what, but there was definitely something off.

He dropped his bags and quickly ran up the front steps to his house, then hurriedly knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds before trying again, waiting for any sort of noise coming from inside.

"Hey guys! Its me, are you in there?" He yelled through the door. He waited a bit, but didn't hear anything from the other side.

He tried opening the door, finding that it was locked. 'Of course' he thought, 'why would it be unlocked. Stupid!'   
He looked around, looking for the plant pot he's seen Tae keep his spare key in. Quite useful for this situation.

He dumped the pot upsidedown and searched through all the clumps of dirt for the shiny silver key. "Cmon, where are you?" He whispered to himself, getting a little frustrated with the fact that they didn't open the door. They are supposed to be in there, why did they just ignore him?

When he finally found the key, he nearly squealed in excitement, but quickly stopped himself of possibly embarrassing himse- 'well never mind there no one here to hear it anyway' he shook his head.

He unlocked the door and tried to make as little amount of sound as physically possible. He walked through the halls in all the rooms, then upstairs.. 'Where did they go??' He mumbled.   
He decided to sit down and think of what to do. There were many possibilities of what could've happened.

'Did they.. leave me?' He looked down at his hands, twiddling his fingers. But his thoughts got cut short by a sound coming from behind a door right across from him under the stairs.  
'How could I have forgotten about that?!' He rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was being so stupid.

The door lead to the garage, just like in his house. He didn't even think about that room.

He squinted his eyes at the door for a bit, wondering how he forgot to check that, also wondering what the fuck made that noise.

He slowly stood up from his place against the wall and over to the door, his hand waiting against the doorknob. He took in a few deep breaths before pulling the door open, quickly moving to stand behind it.

He finally peaked his head around the door with wide eyes, only to be surprised with three pairs of eyes staring right back at him.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!! What are you doing in there come on we've gotta go!" Yelled one of the guys inside. He looked between all three guys before finally jumping forward and pulling them all into a bone-crushing hug.

"I banged on the door and no one answered" he said quietly. They all looked at him then behind him before one of them decided they've spent enough time already. "Yeah well never mind, let's go. Tae's uncle is expecting us." Hoseok mumbled, hopping In the car and shutting the door behind him.

"Whats wrong with him?" He questioned the other two, as he walked over to open the door to the garage. "Nothing important, he's just being paranoid" replied Jin.

Jimin stopped in his tracks, reminded of what he felt on his drive there. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Jin getting in the drivers seat and slamming the door. Jimin looked behind him, then continued running over to grab his bags and back to put the in the trunk held open by his best friend. Tae shut the trunk then turned to Jimin.

"Don't let him bother you right now.. I missed you Chim, haven't seen you in a while." He smiled, then hugged him for a second time. "Yeah.." He replied then pulled away and walked to the passenger side.

Tae stayed behind, staring down at the ground having a billion thoughts go through his mind. He was worried for Jimin for more than one reason. This was going to be so hard on him, especially since-

Jin stuck his head our of the car to yell a quick "We don't have all daay" which made Taehyung jump is surprise before rushing over to get in with the rest.

Once everyone was in the car and ready to go, they set off on to their 'adventure' as Taehyung called it.  
All getting comfortable for the long ride.

'Not much of an adventure' Jimin thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ———————————————————————
> 
> A/N: could be better amirite?
> 
> Lol anyway we're gettin there👏👏
> 
> ———————————————————————


	6. Best Option

They're halfway to the farmhouse, not quite there yet. They've found themselves an abandoned house they could stay in for the time being. But they're struggling to get the hang of living in this new world. But not so much for Jimin..

~~~~~~

"Jimin, you've got to stop doing this! Its going to get you killed. Stop being a dumbass" Jimin rolled his eyes at his hyungs words.

"Well I'm not going to just sit here and let us starve" Jimin replied, "that doesn't help anything. And since none of you can come with me, I'm going by myself. Its only logical." He finished with a huff, checking all his weapons were in place, and secured to his belt. 

"Oh come on!!" Hobi complained, clearly frustrated, "I told you I'd come with you" He argued, rushing over to grab his arm.

"Stop, Jimin you'll seriously get yourself killed, this isn't a game anymore." Hoseok spoke quietly, trying not to anger the younger any further.

"No! We need the supplies, the food, anything we can get. You know it, I know it. None of you know how to use let alone hold any kind of weapon.. I'm the best option." He said, his sentence going quiet near the end.

All the boys looked between one another, not quite sure what the best option was to take (possibly starve to death since they ran out of food or— let their friend leave by himself- maybe even get himself killed- to get the food they need)

Everyone's gazes shifted to Taehyung as he stepped forward. "I don't care. I'll go with you" he stated confidently.

Jimins eyes widened slightly "Did you not hea–" 

"No I heard." He cut him off

"I'm coming with you. I'm sure it's not hard to handle a knife at least, and I'm absolutely not letting you go on your own..again" 

It was quiet for a few moments. Jimin was contemplating his options here, thinking about the pros and cons of letting his best friend —that knew nothing about protecting himslef— out with him where it's filled with the walking dead. In the end he quickly agreed not wanting to think about it too much. He handed him the knife he was twirling between his fingers and hesitantly let go.

The rest of the guys were quiet as they watched the two youngest leave, not stopping either of them. Not uttering a single word.

~

The air around the two boys was silent but not uncomfortable, except for the crunching of glass beneath their shoes. The windows of the small convenience stores they found were all smashed, the glass littering the concrete sidewalks. They were careful of their steps as they continued their trek up to the door. 

"This would probably be the only thing for miles" Jimin thought.

Tae let out a quiet breath, looking down at his feet as he walked instead. "Tae" Jimin called, grabbing his arm harshly, pulling him through the door of the store, before he walked into the wall.

"Watch where you're going!" He hissed.

•  
•  
•

By the time they'd finished their looting and walked out the store, they had gathered as much as their backpacks could carry. With things varying from canned foods to chips and junk food.

"I think this is enough to last us a while" Tae exclaimed, "What do you think?" He questioned. But that question quickly drifted into thin air as they both stopped in their tracks after hearing a snap of a twig sounding from a ways in front of them, in the bunch of tree across the road.

"Jimin" Tae panicked, "W-what do we do?" He whispered. He stared wide eyed as his hyung continued walking, without a care in the world that he would get chomped on by what was waiting ahead.

"Jimin! What are you doing?!" He whisper shouted, afraid that if he was any louder the creature would come charging at them. Wherever it was.

Jimin ignored his friends hushed shouts as he followed the noise he heard not five seconds ago. His boots not making a single squeak as he rounded a tall tree, out of Taehyungs sight.

He backed up, slightly surprised at the disturbing sight before him. The top part of a blonde little girl. Arms scratching and clawing at anything in reach. The legs were nowhere in sight, which means she must have crawled her way here from somewhere far.

She looked up at him at the sound of his deep breaths. She clawed at the ground crawling her way towards him, her moans and groans loud enough for Tae to hear, he's sure. She bit into thin air, wanting nothing more than to chew and munch on his flesh and bones.

He stared down at the girl, trying to imagine what she could have been like before he turned into this ugly version of herself. 

He shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts and reached behind him grabbing ahold of the largest knife he had attached to his belt. Stepping forward and putting each of his feet over the flailing arms of the little gi- monster 's arms, restricting her of moving any further, then crouched down. He stared into the yellow glowing eyes of the creature below.

He let out a pained sigh, bringing his hand with the knife, up above it's head, silently apologising and hoping that she'd be much happier up in heaven— then let his arm drop. Stabbing it straight in the head. He shut his eyes as he pulled it out and jabbed it one more time, just to be sure it was no longer moving. He stood up, quietly returning to his still panicked and worried friend, still standing in the same spot he left him.

"Let's go" he instructed, staring in front of him as he walked, back down the path they came from, back to the small house with the boys.

Tae followed behind him without a second thought, he didn't want to ask any questions. But he did look back..only to get a glimpse of the now officially dead little girl.


	7. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin meets someone new.  
> Jimin also loses some friends

One month later..

Jimin was woken up by the glaring sunlight shinning in his tired eyes. He pulls the covers over his face, not having the energy to get up.

He sighed lightly, blinking his eyes open to stare at the sheet blocking the light from making its way inside the warm comfort of his little cave.

He stared, lost in thought. He wondered what the point of getting up anymore was. He wondered about a lot of things. But he wont be getting any answers anytime soon.

He pulled his hand up, just to drag down his face and squishing his face, groaning internally. This was not where he thought he would be two months ago.

Pulling the covers off of his body, he slowly sat up. He looked over to the other side of the bed -where Tae sleeps- but only finding an empty space in his wake.

He got up, shoving his boots on as he went, and walked down the stairs, making his way to the kitchen.

"You really have to learn to fend for yourself" he heard Jin's voice grumble, "why would I do that when I've got you?" 

Jimin walked through the doorway, smacking the back of Hobi's head as passed. "Don't say things you're not sure will last" he mumbled.

"Sorry, Minnie" Hobi replied, looking down. "Morning, Chim. You're the last one up" The plopped into his seat, waiting for his friend to follow his lead.

"Sorry, had a lot on my mind." He looked around the room silently, but only being interrupted when Taehyung impatiently patted the spot next to him. "Sit, chim. We have a lot to do today." He gestured to the packed bags next to the door, "you'll need your filling for the day."

Jimin took his place next to Tae, Jin coming up behind him to place a plate down in front of him. He glanced up at his Hyung, thanking him silently.

After everyone was seated and already digging into their small portion of breakfast, they started discussing what they were planning to do for the day.

"The car is out of gas, so we'll need to find a way to get some. We can't make the rest of the trip on foot." Jin started, stuffing his mouth.

"Me and Chim found a small gas station the other day. Not sure if there's anything there but it's worth it to check" Taehyung suggested, gaze flicking between Jimin and Jin. 

Jimin gave worried look, not completely on board with the idea. "It might just be our only option." Jin replied.

"We'll all need to go together then. I'm not risking anything." Hobi waved his fork between the boys. "Especially after what you guys said happened the first time you went by yourselves." He finished.

Jimin stayed quiet, letting the three other boys plan on their own. "But we won't have anyone to stay and watch for our things" Jimin sighed. 

Jin and Hobi looked between each other, pondering over letting someone stay or all going together.

"..we're just going to have to take the risk" Jin looked down, picking up his plate to put in the sink. Jimin puffed his cheeks out, not happy with the decision.

"Alright, I'll go pack the bags into the car. TaeTae you wanna help?" Jimin stood up, pushing his chair out and leaving his plate in its place. Taehyung jumped out of his seat overly excited. Jimin and him haven't spent much time together ever since they left their home. It's been difficult to keep a happy face during an apocalypse. "Yes!-I, um yeah!" He quickly picked up the rest of the dishes on the table to drop into the sink and trailing behind Jimin.

"Hobi, can you look for some bottles to collect the gas in? Anything will do" Jimin pulled the first few bags up with one hand, and throwing a few others over his shoulder.

"Yeah.." Hobi stared ahead blankly. Jimin watched his friend for a few seconds, watching as all the worst thoughts were going through his head.

Jimin walked up behind Hobi, curling his fingers through his hair, slowly scratching the back of his head. "Hey guys.. We'll be okay." Jimin watched as two heads turned his way, "We'll make it to the farm in one piece, all safe. We'll make it okay. We'll be okay. And even if it's not, I'll be there." He reassured calmly with a small smile, even if he didn't believe the words he was saying anymore. They at least needed to be reassured they'd be fine.

"Don't ever think otherwise." His voice was deep and stern. He silently kissed the top of his Hyung head, before slowly making his way outside to finish the job he hadn't started yet.

The three boys left behind stayed quiet. Their eyes still lingered on the empty space where Jimin was previously. "He's right guys. Don't worry about it too much..okay?" Taehyung smiled slightly, but not fully, then followed his best friend outside.

•

•

•

"Alright, that should be everything." Tae patted the last bag into the car. "I'll go get the boys. It's time we get going" he quickly informed Jimin while walking towards the front door of the house.

Jimin waved in acknowledgment and hopped up onto the hood of the car, watching the leaves in the trees rustle silently.

He heard slow footsteps from a ways down the road, making their way towards him. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes trying to ignore the sound for as long as possible.

'Would It be so bad if I just let it bite me?' He thought to himself, 'It would be so easy to just not fight back. To let it walk straight up to me and sink its dead rotting teeth into my skin' 

Jimins eyes suddenly snapped open, shaking his head furiously, trying his hardest to get those horrible thoughts out of his head. His hand lazily moved to pick up the gun laying in the holster attached to his belt.

He jumped off the car, making large steps toward the lifeless creature, before pausing and waiting for it to finally reach him on its own.

But Jimin being his impatient self couldn't stand long enough for its slow steps to get anywhere close enough to actually hurt him. So he cocked his handgun, aimed and.. Bang, the body fell to the floor.

Jimin stared uninterested in the now officially dead person laying in the middle of the road. He turned around and made his way back to the house and called out for the three boys to hurry the fuck up.

Leaning against the door jamb, the boys finally made there way outside, making small conversation as Jimin just stood and stared at his friends.

'Wish I was that carefree' he whispered to himself, mentally hoping no one heard his pervious words.

"Jimin, let's go. Can't have you dragging us behind schedule." Hobi laughed, already walking down the sidewalk with the two other boys by his side. Jimin smiled and jogged up behind them and listened as Tae gave the directions for the gas station.

"So how far are we from the farm house exactly?" Jimin asked, turning his head to Tae after he made sure he still had a few weapons on him.

"Oh! Well, it should be a day or two from here. By foot at least" He replied. Jimin nodded after getting his answer, but was sucked away from reality by his thoughts once again, with the boys' conversation as his background sound.

His attention was taken by the scenery around them. The tall trees and the green and yellow plants all around. The houses, now empty and abandoned. He wondered where the families to these houses had disappeared to. Did they run away like them to find a safehouse? Were they on vacation when the infection spread? Did they get infected themselves? ..could that person he just killed be one of the people from these houses..?

"Min..!" 

"Ji..n!"

"JIMIN!!" He was finally snapped out of his thoughts by the loud sound of Jin nearly shouting in his ear.

"Shh!!!" Jimin held up a hand to his mouth to muffle anymore sounds that could possibly lead any dead to them.

"Keep your voice down will you?!" He whisper shouted, his eyes wild and he looked around for any sight of something coming. 

"Jimin listen-" Tae ripped Jimin's hand off of Jins face, gesturing around them. "Someone's in trouble" he worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

Jimin stared into the distance of tall trees and waited, squinting his eyes as if to hear better. And to back up Tae's words, there were gunshots in the far distance. Loud gunshots. Gunshots that could get them killed if they weren't silenced.

Jimin's eyes widened in shock. How had he not heard these when they did? "I'm gonna go check. You guys can continue and get the gas. By the time you're done I'll be-" 

"Uh, no I'll go. I'll be faster." Jimin cut hobi off before he could finish, shaking his head in disapproval.

"You guys better hurry. If we're lucky, there aren't many dead wandering around here to get to us in time." He sighed, "so, make it quick" Jimin started running towards the noise of the gunshots and not looking back.

•

•

•

Once Jimin had made it to the constant noise, he bent down with his hands on his knees huffing and puffing, trying to get his breath back. When he looked up again he could see a tall guy fighting off three of the dead, and not really doing a bad job at it. 

As Jimin observed a little more he could see that the man had already taken down at least four others, and was still going strong..

Huh .. Jimin thought with his eyebrow raised. Not bad.

Jimin shook his head, remembering why he was here and started moving to help the guy out. He slid the knife out of the pocket on his calve and sunk in deep into the head of one of the dead.

The guy looked over at him with wide eyes, shock written all over his face, then he continued to kill the one to his left.

The last one was left to Jimin as he ripped its head off with ease -since their skin isn't so tough- and threw it to the side, calmly wiping his bloody hands onto his already dirty black pants.

"God damnit, these were my favourite pair of fucking pants" Jimin complained with his eyebrows furrowed in a pout.

He looked up surprised to still see the guy sitting on the ground with his hands dirty and at his sides, staring up at Jimin with interest.

"He's not gonna kill me right?" The guy murmured to himself in a different language, closing his eyes tightly.

Jimin tilted his head to the side, smirking slightly at the use of words. "You speak Korean?" He questioned in said language.

The guys eyes widened a second time "Oh, yeah. Sorry I didn't expect you to" he replied cautiously standing up. 

"Its good to find someone to share that with then" Jimin smiled, sticking his hand out to the stranger.

"Hi, I'm Jimin" he said after receiving a hand in his. "I'm Jungkook. Thanks for saving me" Jungkook replied with a wide innocent smile. 

The shook hands, staring at each other for a while, then Jimins eyebrows furrowed in question. "Wait. How old are you?!" 

"I-im 17 almost 18" Jungkook stuttered, "why? How old are you?" He returned the question.

"W-how-.. I'm 22. Anyway nice to meet you Jungkook" Jimin reluctantly pulled his hand away, picking up his discarded knife on the ground and sliding it back into place on his leg.

"Where you headed Jk?" He turned and started walking back to his original destination. Jungkook quickly caught up to his fast paced steps, following Jimin like a lost puppy. "U-um nowhere really. I didn't have a destination in mind." He answered staring at Jimins side profile.

Jimin looked over at the younger boy, about to reply before they were both stopped in there tracks by a loud calling of Jimins name.

"Jimin!" 

It was Taehyung. Taehyung was calling him. He was in trouble. His friends were in trouble. They needed him and he wasn't there.

Jimin dashed off towards the desperate sound of his friends voice, having forgotten all about the other person with him. He ran as fast at his legs could carry him while taking deep shaky breaths.

If he said that his eyes weren't teary and he wasn't scared for the life of his best friends, he'd definitely be lying. That's why he had to make it. He had to.

He promised they'd be okay...he promised.

He jumped over a few fallen branches and big rocks to finally make it back to the road where they started. He looked left then right. And he saw a heard of the dead surrounding something..something?

Jimin only just realised he couldn't hear the sound of his friends calling out to him. He didn't realise they had stopped before he even got there.

A tear slipped from Jimins eye and he didn't move to wipe it. He was paralysed in his place. He couldn't move a single muscle after seeing that sight. The sight of his friends dying. Of them being eaten. And him failing.

He dropped to his knees letting out a choked sob, not caring that he had caught the attention of the heard. It didn't really matter did it?..his friends died. He should too.

But before he could even think of getting up and checking on his friends, or letting himself be eaten alive. He was being dragged away by the boy he had forgotten about.

"Jimin, we gotta go" Jungkook said calmly pulling up Jimin to his feet. Jimin tilted his head slightly, not fully comprehending the other boys words. "-min cmon, we can't stay here" Jungkook sounded worried. Why was he worried? Jimin thought.

He looked back at the heard making its way towards them, then he remembered. "Wait. No, wait. My friends are over there. I need to save them!" Jimin struggled against Jungkooks hold.

"You can't, you'll die trying!" Jungkook was frustrated now, pulling more harshly on Jimins arm. "No you don't understand. I promised them! I have to go back!!" Jimin argued, trying to claw Jungkooks hands off of him.

"No!" Jungkook didn't know else to do, they were running out of time. So he threw Jimin over his shoulder and started running. 

He blocked out the screams and pleas to turn backs around from the older man on his shoulder and kept running. Not turning back for anything.

Jungkook took a deep breath, letting it out shakily before saying "Jimin, they're dead... I'm sorry."


	8. I Don’t Care

Jungkook plopped onto the small stool in the corner and let out a deep breathe, resting his eyes after checking on the sleeping form next to him for the millionth time. Its been nearly a day since the incident and yet the boy still hasn't woken up.

He leaned his head back against the wall and starting thinking over what to do or say when and if the boy wakes up. He slid down his chair while fiddling with one of the many handguns he had on him. He unlatched the magazine, then reattached it over and over again.

He kept on with the motions until he paused suddenly. He made sure he secured the magazine in the weapon tightly as he glanced over to the still unconscious body, then cocked the gun slowly. 

He leaned forward and placed both arms on his knees and raised the gun to rest under his chin, supporting his head as he sat and silently admired the boy. His pointer finger toying with the trigger pondering over his next move. 

‘Imagine putting a bullet through hi-‘

Jungkook smirked to himself, deciding against listening to his crazy thoughts and sat back in his original position, clicking the safety on incase of any future ideas, and returned to playing with the magazine instead. Still staring at Jimin.

•

•

•

Jimin woke up to a dark stuffy room. He jolted up in a panic when he remembered his friends as he darted his eyes around the room, searching for something but not sure what he's looking for, and trying to wrack his brain for any information on how he got here. The room was empty, save for the bed he was on and a chair right beside it.

Something cold and soggy dropped into his lap, nearly scaring the life out if him. He jumped back slightly, cursing himself in his head, only to find that it was a wet towel that was probably on his forehead.

"Well now i know someone is here, and seemingly taking care of me."   
He whispered under his breathe.

Jimin pulled off the blanket that was draped over him and carefully dropped his feet to the ground. Taking small cautious steps to the door across the room. 

Once out the room and down a narrow hallway, he could hear the distant humming of a voice, most likely downstairs. He made his way down, while looking for any sort of weapon or object in reach. Only to find am umbrella in a stand next to the steps. He grabbed it and waved it up, ready to take on whoever was in the next room. 

He tiptoed around the corner, sliding against the wall then peeking around it to get a quick look at the unknown kidnapper.

He saw the back of a tall man cleaning dishes while whistling a low tune, unaware of the pretense behind him. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt, black cargo pants and boots. 

Jimin tried to figure out who the man was. When had he seen him before or maybe he hadn't. Maybe he didn't know him at all, and this guy just decided to take him probably for food or something. Then the thought of if he'd seen him after the death of his friends, or maybe before?   
He stood for a solid few minutes trying to squeeze out any sort of memory of him until it finally clicked..

"Nice to know you're finally awake" The voice coming from the man more than surprised him and pulled him out of his thoughts. Jimin snapped his head up from staring at the ground to be met with big round Bambi eyes staring right back at him.

"You pulled me away from my friends" Jimin ignored the other mans words, stepping out from his not so great hiding spot behind the wall.

"I saved your life, because you saved mine" Jungkook retorted, wiping his hands free of water with a hand towel.

"You. Killed. My. Friends" the older growled through clenched teeth, his grip on the umbrella tightening. "I didn't kill them, they were dead when we got there" he replied, calmly pulling out a chair from under the table in the middle of the kitchen and sitting down comfortably.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT" Jimin shouted in anger and grief for his friends. "They could have still been alive. I could have sa-"

"YOU couldn't have done shit. You would have just killed yourself along with them" Jungkook cut him off, voice booming around the room. Jimin stood glaring at the boy in front of him, not having a care in the world about what he must be going through. Not even apologising.

"Thank you, by the way." Jungkook gave the older a small smile, eyes filled with appreciation. Almost making Jimin want to coo at the sight, but at the same time telling him that this boy has got some real bad mood swings.

"For what? I still haven't gotten the chance to cry over my friends, I don't need you to sta-" Jimin was cut off once again by the black clad boy.

"For saving me."

"Yeah well look where that got me. I can't believe I listened to those idiots. We would have been fine if we just ignored y-ou but nooo, I h-had to be a hero and go and save you. Wh-" Jimin was cut off a third time, but this time by his own choked sobs desperately trying to escape his body.

He dropped to the floor and started sobbing histaricaly. Chest heaving and eyes over flowing with tears. Jimin was having a hard time containing himself. He pressed the palms of his hands deep into his eye sockets, trying to shove the tears back in or trying to push his eyes to the back of his head. 

Jungkook quickly scrambled up from his seat, the chair screeching against the floor as it went, and he ran over to Jimins curled up body.

"Hey, Jimin it's okay. It's alright, calm down" Jungkook soothed, gently rubbing his back and hugged him awkwardly. Jungkook rested his head atop Jimins head slowly, trying to comfort him in the best way possible.

"Think of it this way" he started, "Your friends..are in a better place now...much better that this." He chuckled but then caught himself before he could finish and faked it with a cough.

"They're probably up in heaven, watching down on you.. Definitely hoping you wouldn't cry too much for them." It was quiet for a while after that. Well.. All except for Jimins now fading sobs.

"Yeah, I'm not too good with words but.. I hope you got what I was going for there" He smiled lightly, raising his hand up to run through the olders hair, scratching his scalp comfortingly. 

They stayed like that for a while. And by a while I mean until the sun started shining through the cracks of the window. They changed positions when Jimins sobs turned to small sniffles. Jimins head resting against Jungkooks chest while he still rubbed his back in small circles. 

"Thank you too." Jimins small cracked voice broke the silence, "I didn't think I needed saving. But if you didn't follow me I would have most likely died." He finished with a sniffle.

"Don't thank me..." Jungkook replied. Jimin raised his head off of his chest to look up at him in question. "You saved me first" he completed.

"Either way, I'm still grateful" Jimin sat up, back resting against the wall as he wiped his face clean of all the dried tears.

"Moving on.." Jimin stood up, not feeling comfortable being so close to him for so long, looking around the room "Have you by any chance got any food around here?" He wondered around the kitchen, gaze eventually landing back of the younger.

"Oh! Yeah sorry.." Jungkook stumbled onto his feet, going to the fridge to find something to fix him. If he could find anything at all.

•

•

•

Jimin leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his broad chest, his eyes following Jungkook as he rushed around the kitchen.

"You said you were 17?" Jungkook stopped in his tracks at the sudden sound breaking the silence they keep finding themselves in.

"Um..almost 18" He corrected, then continued with his previous task. Jimin raised his eyebrows lightly at the kids' correction.

"How are you even keeping track?" Jimin asked yet another question, still staring at the not but this time in amusement. "I keep a calendar on me at all times." He informed.

"The world has gone to shit but I'd still like to have a day about me" Jungkook mumbled, finally finishing up and setting the plate down on the table, quietly gesturing to Jimin to gave a seat.

"You're by yourself..?" The older sat down, still looking at Jungkook as he took a bite from his food.

"Obviously." 

Jimin chewed his food as the awkward silence took over the room once again. He wasn't quite sure what to reply to that. He wants quite sure why he asked either.

"Damn curiosity " he cursed himself. 

"So what do you wanna do tomorrow- or more like today" Jungkook giggled to himself. "Well I'm planing to finishing what I started and going to the-" he stopped himself from finishing his sentence, not positive if he should trust the boy that saved his life or not.

"You're leaving?" Jungkook rushed the words out of his mouth without thinking, "can I come with you?" 

"No" the older replied, not giving it a second thought.

"What?? But I can help you!" He whined, "and you need company. Its not good to be alone!!" He pointed out.

"But you've been just fine so far." Jimin replied un-interested, continuing to stuff his face with food.

"N-no but- it's different!" The younger was starting to act like a child. "In what way is it different?" The older looked him in the eye, awaiting his answer.

Jungkooks eyebrows furrowed in frustration, frantically trying to think of an answer, while Jimin was completely unbothered by the situation.

Jimin didn't actually care if the younger tagged along with him or not. He just wanted to have a little fun.

"I-ive been alone since the beginning. You just lost your friends." Jungkook finally answered. "Its different."

Jungkook worried his bottom lip between his teeth, afraid of what the holders reaction to his words may be. 

Jimins expression was unreadable the moment the words left the boys mouth. The two boys stared at one another while the older contemplated all the cons and pros in his mind.

"On the one hand,I wouldn't be alone.

But on the other... How can I trust him? 

But then again he did save my life." 

Jimin was stuck not knowing what to do. What was the more rational thing to do here??

"Please, Jimin. Don't leave me alone." Jungkook pouted unconsciously. 

"Oh what the fuck. He's totally doing this on purpose" Jimin rolled his eyes, trying not to get sucked into those big doe eyes.

Jungkook looked down in defeat, thinking Jimin probably wasn't going to budge anytime soon. But that's when Jimin couldn't handle those big sad eyes anymore.

"Fine." He grumbled. The pouting boys head shot up, a wide toothy grin replacing that sad little pout. "Really?! I can come with you??" 

"I don't care" Jimin sighed right before pushing his chair back and stalking off back upstairs, ignoring the lost little puppy following him in his tracks.

———————————————————————


	9. Go Away

Jimin was laying in the bed he woke up in earlier, with an arm thrown over his eyes and the other resting on his stomach. All the events of today and yesterday flowing through his mind, giving him a headache that made him furrow his brows harshly. He let a few tears of frustration slip, blaming himself for what has happened to the boys he has lost. He let his arm fall limp at his side, allowing him to stare up, through the dark and towards the ceiling. The windows in the whole house had been boarded up, so the only possible light source would come from the chandelier which was turned off. 

He thought of all the things he could have done differently like 'he could've rushed the boys to move faster so they could have left earlier' or 'maybe he should have run faster to get to them in time' or 'maybe he shouldn't have sat and chatted with that dumb kid once he had done what he had gone to do'

But then again, if he had left the younger boy and had gotten back to his friends in time, they most likely would have scolded him for leaving a kid all by himself after obviously struggling to save himself in the first place. And of course; they would have gone back to collect the boy themselves.

"Ughh!!" Jimin couldn't help the sound that left his chest. More tears running down his plump cheeks. He turned onto his side, facing the door, only to gasp in surprise, not noticing the presence of the younger boy until now.

"Jesus! Kid" Jimin slapped a hand against his chest, sitting up fully and letting his back rest against the wall.

"How long have you been standing there?" He hurriedly rubbed his face free of any trace of tears. "I followed you up. Did you not notice this whole time?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

"Oh for fu- Can you leave me alone please? Its bad enough you're gonna be following me across the country." The older huffed out, not quite ecstatic with the kid being there. Jungkook walked through the doorway he was previously leaning against, making his way towards the chair beside the bed and plopping himself down. "No." He stated simply. "I'd actually like to get to know you. If you don't mind.." He pulled one leg up infront of him, placing his hands on his knee and resting his head on top. Leaving his other leg on the ground.

Jimin closed his eyes tightly, trying to calm his nerves and convince himself not to choke the life out of this annoying ass kid. "Yes, actually I do mind. I don't know you and I don't want to know you." Jimin crossed his legs on the bed, slightly banging his head against the wall. 

The sides of Jungkooks mouth twitched, finding the others actions amusing. "Ouch, Hyung. You were a lot nicer yesterday." The boy lifted his hand to place against his chest, right over his heart while faking an offended expression.

Jimin, eyes still closed, furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "Don't call me Hyung." He whispered. He didn't have the strength to argue with the kid after crying profusely for god knows how long. "You're not there yet." He finished.

"Okay.. But can you at least look at me when you speak?" Jungkook tilted his head slightly, "let's play a game" he mumbled loud enough for the other to hear. The older boy opened his eyes while running his hands through his hair and ruffling it, messing it up more than it already was. "Why are you so persistent, kid?" 

The younger groaned in annoyance. "I'm not a kid! There's only five years between us!" Jimin laughed (which surprised both the boys) and shook his head. The younger stared in amusement and adoration at the older, seeing him actually smile for the first time. 

"Five years is a lot, kid." Jimin said after finishing with his chuckling. "I've got a feeling you're only calling me kid because you've forgotten my name" Jungkook sat up straight. Jimin is pretty sure that he's going to lose his eyes from the amount of times he wants to roll his them, because of the youngers words...even if that last thing he said might've been partly true.

"I know you name!" Jimin let out a breathy laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh yeah? What is it then?" The younger crossed his arms over his chest and dropped his leg down next to the other one. "J-jongkook.. or something." 

"Close. Its Jungkook" The boy grinned, "but I guess you don't really need to remember my name. You can make up a nickname for me." 

Jimin waved him off with his hand, "Shut up. I told you, you're not there yet." Jungkook whined childishly, pouting just like he did when they were downstairs.

"No! Quit doing that! You're not a baby." Jimin waved his hands in front of his face, trying to block out the sight of the others tempting little face. The younger tilted his head again. "Why can't you look at me?" He smirked lightly.

"Stop it, kid. I'm serious." Jimin stared at the door across from him, trying to avoid the youngers eye sight. Jungkook gasped in realisation. "You think my pouting is cute!!"

"No. Its annoying and I don't like looking at your face." Jimin replied matter of factly then loosely crossed his arms over his chest. "Huh..useful information." Jungkook let the subject go, not wanting to bother the older too much. He got up from his seat and gently sat down next to Jimin, ignoring the eyes following his movements. He turned his body facing Jimin, all while crossing his legs into a comfortable position.

"What are yo—" The younger quickly cut him off with his own words. "Now about that game.. You wanna play?" He questioned, putting both his hands on the olders legs, attempting to turn Jimin towards him, but he wasn't budging. "..can you face me please" Jungkook asked shyly all the sudden.

Jimin turned towards him while putting some space between them. "What's this stupid game?" He held his head up with his hand, looking over the kids features with a bored expression. "20 questions!" The younger bounced, but then stopped abruptly once he felt the olders hands on his thighs holding him down.

"Seriously? The world is basically dead, we nearly died ourselves yesterday. And you want to play 20 questions? With me? A stranger?!" Jimin rubbed his forehead, trying to understand what was wrong with the boy.

Jungkook nodded softly. "Who else would I play with?" he put his hands between his legs, looking at the older innocently. Jimin didn't want to admit it but those words kind of hurt to hear. The kid was all by himself when the infection spread and he probably didn't have anyone with him to talk to until Jimin. He's actually still surprised Jungkook is still alive after living for nearly half a year all by himself, with nothing but the company of the dead around him. Jimin has got to remember that he had it easier. He had his friends with him the entire time. He can't even imagine what it must have been like for the younger.

Jimin nodded slowly, agreeing with playing the game and gesturing for the boy to start. "Okay, first question. Where are you from?" 

"Busan, South Korea. But moved to America when I was five" he answered. He guessed that getting to know the kid wouldn't hurt if he was going to be accompanying him for a while.

"Really? Me too!" Jungkook got excited, "Well my parents are from Busan, but I was born here in the States." He corrected. Jimin nodded, still sort of surprised he met a kid from Korea and now even weirder; from the same city.

"What are the odds." The younger smiled widely. "You're turn Jiminie." The older glared the boy for the nickname but let it go anyway. "Uh..what's your favourite colour?" 

"Really? That's such a lame question." He laughed. "Just answer the damn question." Jimin squinted his eyes at him. "Alright! Its Ye-yellow!" The younger leaned back with his arms holding him up. It was Jimins turn to tilt his head. "Why the stutter?" 

"Ah- its my turn, you've already asked your question." He stated, dodging the embarrassing question with pink cheeks. 

•

•

•

The boys played way past the limited amount of questions, stopping somewhere around 36. Which completely defeated the purpose of the name, but they didn't notice so they didn't really care since it passed time.

"Okay last one. Has anyone ever told you, you look like a bunny?" 

"What? No! I do?!" Jungkook covered his face to hide his once again reddening cheeks. "You're lying." His voice came out muffled behind his hands. Jimin grinned lightly, enjoying the youngers embarrassment. "No, but I'm shocked you don't think so yourself." He admitted.

"Shut up!" Jungkook bent his head down to avoid looking at the older boy. "No" Jimin stated, copying the boys words from earlier. "But I think we've played enough now." Jimin sighed and subbed the drowsyness from his eyes. "It's been more like 40 questions, not 20." Jungkook giggled at his stupid joke. But Jimin ignored it, not wanting to say anything of it and embarrass the boy any further.

"Are you sure I can't get rid of you somehow?" Jimin asked with a blank face, as if thinking to himself out loud. The younger paused, believing that Jimin was being serious. "W-why? W-we're getting along aren't we?" His voice was getting small near the end. "I thought t-thats why you agreed to play" he started getting teary eyed.

Jimins eyes widened slightly in shock at the unexpected reaction. He was just trying to mess with the younger, he didn't expect him to cry. "Hey, hey why are you crying?" 

Jungkook looked confused, "I was just kidding. Why'd you get so upset about it?" Jimin pulled his sleeves down over his hands and wiped the few tears that had fallen from the youngers eyes. He can't handle anyone crying. Doesn't matter who it is.

"I'm sorry. I won't do that again." The older promised, pulling his sleeves back up to his elbows after he was done. "You're very mean, Jimin" the younger stated, his face still a little moist. "..uh, thanks." He answered, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Anyway, I think we should get some sleep if we're leaving tomorrow." Jimin looked around the room silently. "Ah yeah, sorry I'll go." The younger shuffled off of the bed, sock covered feet patting against the ground as he walked out the door.

"Goodnight Jiminie" Jungkook smiled over his shoulder, staring at the older a little too long. "Yeah.." Jimin didn't return the goodnight, simply acknowledging him with a small nod and a wave of his hand. Then face planted into his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ———————————————————————
> 
> A/N: tbh I think Jk is quite the baby he's so sensitive😢💕
> 
> Waaaaa another chapter!!!
> 
> ———————————————————————


	10. No Choice

Jimin shuffled through the only backpack he managed to bring with him since meeting Jungkook, double checking everything he brought was inside. He zipped it up and threw it over his shoulder, bending down to grab his boots and slip them on, then started lacing them up. He was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps making their way down the hallway, making him curse under his breath.

The footsteps stopped right outside his door that was opened not long after. Jimin glanced up at the tall boy unimpressed. "What?" Jimin huffed out, going back to tying his shoes.

Jungkook raised an eyebrow in question. "Uh..what're you doing?" He moved further into the room. "It's pretty obvious, kid." Jimin lifted his head to look at the younger as he spoke.

"Its just a question. Are you going back to that house you were talking about?" He sat on the floor a few feet in front of the older, getting a good view of his face. "You're just full of questions, huh?" The older tied the final knot, then stood up abruptly and started to adjust the straps to his bag.

"Well if I could get any of them answered, that would help." He replied, leaning back onto his arms. "Why are you so stubborn anyway? Why can't you get along with me? We were getting better yesterday." He complained.

Jimin stared at the younger for a few seconds then averted his eyes, ignoring the boy and walking around him, making his way to the door. Jungkooks own eyes followed Jimin in interest, watching as he left, then scrambled up onto his feet to follow his lead.

"I can't wait to start going 'hunting for supplies' with you. You seem quite experienced, and you showed that before, when you saved me." He stated fondly, trailing behind the man. The older continued to ignore him and made his way downstairs. Jungkook bounding behind him like a giant puppy, "you said we had to get ready because we were gonna be leaving today, right?" Still not getting even a single sound of reply.

"You said I could come?" The boy tried again, shoving his face in front of the other to get his attention. "Why are you ignoring me?" He paused, his face falling into a frown then stoped in his tracks.

Jimin made his way to the door and took a glance behind him. He sighed when he realised the kid was pouting and waiting for his answers. Jimin began to backed up slowly, closing his eyes and huffing a loud over exaggerated sigh in the process. He turned around completely to face the younger, taking a final step towards him as he raised his arms up and grabbed his shoulders to get his full attention.

"Listen kid. If you're gonna be coming with me you've got to stop with your damn constant talking." Jimin squeezed his shoulders to make his point come across. "I'll answer you're questions. Okay? Just lose the over the top noise." 

"Wait- what if later I have a—" the younger paused his almost-question before he annoyed and ruined any chance he had of getting to go with the older, all because he couldn't choose his words carefully. "Okay, I'm sorry." Jungkook sighed in defeat.

Jimin dropped his arms down by his side and grabbed onto the straps of his bag instead. Jimin raised an eyebrow, knowing the boy had a another question he was holding back.

"W-where are we going?" 

Jimin smirked lightly before answering, "There's this house that belongs to my friend's uncle...one of the ones that ..." Jimin looked around the room, trying to keep his gaze away from the youngers as he spoke.

"Yeah. Its like a farm house. Very secluded. It has this kind of underground bunker type of thing." The older tried to explain as best as he could, "pretty convenient for this type of situation." He finished off. The younger nodded, smiling at Jimin.

"Very convenient actually. Lets get there as soon as possible."

"Yeah, well we've got one hell of a trip ahead of us. Go get your things and I'll wait here." Jimin gestured at the kid to move while pointing to the stairs.

•

•

•

Jimin was sat with his head resting against his fist when Jungkook finally decided he was ready. The younger was practically bouncing down the stairs.

"You took your time." Jimin stood up and pulled the door open to go outside, making sure the younger followed him out when he started down the road.

"How were you going to find your way back without me? You weren't even conscious when I carried you back." Jungkook kicked a pebble as he followed behind the older, staring at his shoes as they went.

"I could've found a way. Like you said earlier, I'm experienced. Also I'm positive you couldn't have dragged me far anyway." Jimin waved his hand to get the boy to carch up to him, then silently told him to lead the way.

The short trek to where Jimin could finally recognize his surroundings was silent, aside from the faint chirping of birds and rustling sound of leaves, high up in the trees. From then on, the older took the lead, tracing his footsteps to the house he stayed in previously with his friends. Once he saw it in the distance, he paused and looked down the opposite end of the road. 

"What's wrong?" Jungkook stopped in his tracks, following where the oldests eyes were directed. "We were on our way to get gas for a truck that was at the house." Jimin mumbled, seeming as though he was contemplating something.

"But we never reached the gas station, because I came after you." The man finished, tearing his gaze away from the street to look at Jungkook instead. 

"Again, thank you for that. But what's the problem then? Let's go get the gas. I'm sure we'll still need it" The younger was offaly confused. He grabbed Jimins hand and began to drag him in the direction of the station.

When the older realized what was happening, he tried to desperately break his hand out of the boys hold. "Wait- wait. Jungkook stop!" Said boy turned to look at Jimin, even more confused than before. "What's wrong?" But his question fell on deaf ears as the man was still trying to wretch his arm out of his hands.

"The- T-they-they're still down there. They're still there. No, no" Jimin mumbled out as he finally got his arm free, backing away from the younger boy.

"Hey, Jimin hyung whats going on? What do you mean?" He tried to be as quiet as he could with a panicking Jimin, that was making a lot more noise than necessary.

"My friends! They're still there!! I-I can't go down there I'm sorry." The older glanced over Jungkooks shoulder. "I can't see them that way!"

After those last words, that's when Jungkook rushed forward to put his hand over the olders mouth. "Jimin, I'm sorry, okay? I really am. But you can't be raising your voice like that." He whispered close to his ear, while looking at their surroundings and making sure there weren't any dead around.

Jimin grabbed onto the hand covering his mouth, realizing what he just did. "We should get moving. But we need that gas Jimin, or else we won't get very far." Jungkook was still looking around, seeming paranoid.

"Im sorry, but we have no choice." He whispered, forcing the older down the path.


	11. Just Talk

Jungkook had released his tight grip on the older man as he took the lead. Jimin had given up on resisting a few minutes ago and they still haven't reached their destination.   
The fallen branches and leaves made their usual crunch beneath their booted feet, which was the only noice filling the silence between them. 

Jungkook nor jimin would speak a word, neither knowing what to say in the moment so they just decided to keep to themselves, each getting lost in their own thoughts. 

Jungkook looked at their surroundings while Jimin stared at his feet, and up ahead he could spot the faintest hint of bodies on the ground. That's when he started to up his pace and walk a bit faster to block the olders sight of the path ahead. They walked on the side of the road, the younger being sure not to catch the others attention off of the roots and whatnot. 

When they got closer and closer to the bodies up to where they were almost right beside them, the younger got closer and closer the Jimin, as close as he could to block out the bodies with his own.   
"Jimin, can you turn around please." Jungkooks question came out more like a demand than anything else.

"Wh–" The man was cut off by hands grabbing onto his shoulders and facing him away from the blood stained road.   
"Just listen. Just this once, please" he pleaded gently, his voice sounded a bit strained but he could tell he was trying to be as calming as possible.

"I–" Jimin hesitated, he wanted to do something, he didn't want to be pushed around by this kid. But he also knew that if he didn't listen he would most definitely have a breakdown or/and a panic attack. And that's the only reason he said, "Okay"

When those words reached the younger boy's ears, he let go of his grip on his shoulders and turned around to the maze of scattered body parts. His first step onto the road was hesitant even though where he stepped was clean and blood free compared to the rest. He continued and the sound beneath his boots wasn't crunchy anymore but more gewy and slimy. 

Eventually, he got around the discarded organs and such and managed to grab the few bottles he needed to fill with gas.   
"Alright, lets go now." He informed Jimin after he was safely standing behind him. The older didn't make any sound and didn't give any sort of reply, but he still complied to the younger. Jungkook held an arm out to make sure Jimin didn't turn too much to catch the road in his line of sight. And from then on everything was quiet once again. 

•

•

•

Jimin finished pouring the bottle he had into the tank, the last two drops just making it in as he twisted the lid back on. He threw the now empty bottle in the back where they had piled in about three more full ones. Jungkook had just put his backpack into the car and jumped into the drivers seat. "Woah, there. What do you think you're doing, kid?" 

"Okay listen, we've been over this! My name is Jung-Kook" the younger whined m, emphasizing his name as much as he humanly could. "I am /not/ a kid, I am fully capable of driving us down a very deserted road." He later his arms on the rolled down window, resting his chin right on top as he tried to get his point across.

Jimin scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, are you now?" The question was sarcastic, obviously. But the younger didn't get that and decided that he needed to prove himself even more. "Y–"

"I'm gonna cut you off right there. I don't care how capable you are, or how many other cars there are on that road." Jimin opened the drivers door, " I am not going to allow you to have me worried about dying in a car accident, during a zombie apocalypse." He gestured for the boy to hop out of the seat.  
Jungkook pouted as hard as he could, widening his already big doe eyes, "pretty please?"

"I will literally drop kick you and leave you right he–" 

"Alright!" Jungkook jumped out of the car hurrying over to the other side, pout still plastered on his face along with furrowed eyebrows. The older rolled his eyes, his mouth lifting into a small smile. But as soon as he realized, he wiped clean off and climbed into the drivers seat.

"We've got a long way ahead of us, so we'll have to make some pit stops. Find some places to sleep. So keep an eye out." Jimin started the car and drove out of the driveway. 

After a while Jimin noticed that he never got a reply and glanced over at the boy beside him. He still had his little pout, with his head rested against the window, staring out at the passing scenery. Jimin ignored it for a bit, thinking that he'll get over it. Plus the quiet is so much more peaceful than the youngers constant chattering.

But as time went on he couldn't take it anymore, knowing that he wasn't talking because he might've been upset, because of him. "Hey, um.. you wanna play a game or somethin'?" Jimin sighed internally. 'Why'd he ask that? He didn't want to play a dumbass game!'

And once again the silence returned. The older bit his lip, he didn't like this. Not one bit. So he tried once more, "we could try ISpy." He wanted to cringe so bad. 'That's so cliché'  
The boy looked over at Jimin, squinting his eyes, on the verge of glaring at the man. "I'm not that young." Jungkook replied coldly.

The younger turned back to stare out the window, "It that what this is about? Me treating you like you're younger than me?" 'It's because you are and act like it' Jimin wanted to scoff, but stopped himself short, thinking that him pushing the boy anymore than he already has wouldn't help the situation they were in. "Ok, I can't believe I'm gonna admit this," Jimin said under his breath, hoping to god that Jungkook would finally listen, "but I can't handle this anymore! Not right now! What will it take for you to do something? Anything like..Just– Talk, mumble, sing or hum a dumbass song, even! Anything is better than this silent treatment you're giving me. It's going to drive me insane!"

Jimin couldn't bare to chance a glance back at Jungkook after uttering those words, the burning in his cheeks was hard enough to deal with. Because for the first time since he had met the kid, he had actually felt embarrassed, maybe even a little exposed for something he did.   
Even though it might not have seemed like he said anything big. But for the normally quiet, non-caring and emotionless Jimin, that tiny little outburst he just had, might've just revealed to the younger boy that he needed the presence of another person to keep sane. He needed to know that he wasn't alone after everything that's happened, everything he's been through.

Jungkook had been staring at the older the second he had spoken —partly because his voice was louder than before so it shocked him out of his petty state— but also because he had caught on to the very hidden waver in the mans voice. Knowing now that Jimin was serious, he decided to brush everything that happened under the rug. Plus, maybe he was being a little childish for being angry for something so little, but they can work on Jimins behavior towards him later.

The younger cleared his throat to cut off the awkward silence that had been lingering between them, because of Jungkooks lack of reply. He stared at the man for a moment longer, until he knew what to do.  
"I spy with my little eye..something pink"

The olders head snapped over to the side when he realized that Jungkook had played along with his game, when he expected to be completely ignored once again. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly, silently thanking the younger, then looked around to find what he was talking about. 

But no matter how much he looked he couldn't really find anything with that color. Everything near them was either green, from all the trees, or just dirt brown.   
"I can't find it. What are you talking about??"

Jimins head twitched between the road and Jungkook as he waited for his answer, but all he got back was a wide grin and a gentle tap on his cheek.   
And just like that Jimin realized he was referring to his pink cheeks from less than a minute ago.

"Oh, fuck off!" The older shoved Jungkook, pushing him into the car door. All the while the boy was laughing as if the mans embarrassment was the funniest thing in the world. "I couldn't help myself! You're so cute when you blush!" The boy gushed what he could, through his loud laughter.   
Jimin started lightly punching Jungkook, trying to get him to shut his loud mouth. "I'm supposed to be making fun of you for that kind of stuff." he tried to argue, "Plus, I didn't blush. I think you need to get your eyes checked." He added, with a chuckle and finally put both hands on the wheel again.

When Jungkook noticed that he just had to say something, "I really think it would've been safer if I drove, anyway." The boy's said as his laughter finally died down.  
"We could've died just then!" He exaggerated his hand gestures to accommodate his words.  
"Told you I was more capable." He crossed his arms with a smirk to prove his whole show, which caused the older to smile with his teeth for once. Even though Jimin tried to turn to the side to hide it from the boy, he still caught it and he decided right then that he wouldn't give up on trying to get closer to the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ———————————————————————
> 
> A/N: So. This is the beginning of their story. There's going to be a lot of time skipping after this. Be aware ☝🏼👀
> 
> ———————————————————————


End file.
